Teen Wolf Drabbles
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Just what things would be like if everything was just fine. Rated M just in case. Stilies X Derek, Scott X Isaac, Etahn X Danny, Aiden X Lydia, Jackson X Allison Erika X Boyd. Ok so I think I got everyboby. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles

Cups (Stiles POV)

'I was going to be at my house for a while, because my boyfriend was doing some special training. Because if I where in there they will tear me to shreds, so what better to do the to look up YouTube videos yeah' I thought. After watching many different videos some lame others funny I found the Cup Song. After 5 hours of Internet searching, I found this really cool song. It was called Cups and it had some girl from that movie Pitch Perfect doing some weird thing with a plastic cup. 'I want to do that' I thought. So I ran downstairs right into my dad.

"Opps, sorry dad." I said moving around him into the kitchen looking for the right cup.

"Hey there whats the hurry" He said leaning on the kitchen doorframe.

"Sorry dad, I'm looking for a cup." I said searching through the cabinets, opening and closing them.

"A cup? What for?" He asked confused as he turned to face me completely.

I turned around and said, "There this song which requires a cup, because the cup makes a beat and I want to able to do it, cause it looks fun." I said all in one breath.

"Okay I'm going down to the station now, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, ok?" He said heading out the door.

"Alright, bye dad!" I called when he shut the door.

I opened up the dishwasher and pulled out my Nemo cup, it was perfect. I ran back upstairs into my room, and sat down in front of the computer. I cleared out all the stuff in front of me and place the up down, I watch the video a couple time before I got every thing down pack. (Sorry If some steps are wrong) Clap, Clap, Hit the surface (Either hand), Hit the surface again (With the Opposite hand) Clap, Move cup to the left or right, Clap, Hit cup with hand, Hit tip of cup on the surface, flip it around, Clap, and repeat. Once I got the hang of it I started using other things, like two cups of snapping and stuff like that. Then came the singing part it took a couple more hours for him to learn and sing it right while not messing up the cup beat.

_**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**_

_**Two bottle whiskey for the way**_

_**And I sure would like some sweet company**_

_**And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?**_

_**[2x]**_

_**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair**_

_**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**_

_**The one with the prettiest of views**_

_**It's got mountains, it's got rivers**_

_**It's got sights to give you shivers**_

_**But it sure would be prettier with you**_

_**[3x]**_

_**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my walk**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

When I completed it (Successfully) I threw my hands in the air and spun around in my chair, yelling "YEEAAAA". Then I stop dead in fun spinning and stared at a man who had an amused look on his face.

I started blushing madly, because of embarrassment and said, "Derek, what are you doing here shouldn't you be with your pack right now?" I asked looking around trying to avoid eye contact, cause this is really embarrsing and I don't know why.

He stepped closer and said,"Stiles, I said I'll be back in two days." He stated.

"But it only been-Ooh" I said as he looked at his alarm clock it was 4:23 in the morning.

"Stiles go to bed." Derek said picking up Stiles up bridal style.

"Derek let go, I'm not tired I'm..." I said but feel asleep in the middle of my sentence.

The last thing I heard was "Goodnight Stiles" and wit a kiss we were both in my bed me sound asleep. That night I dreamt of Derek doing this song with me over and over again and after that I never wanted to do the cup song again 'till tomorrow night' I thought with a smile.


	2. Singing Is a Punishment ?

Chapter 2- Singing is a Punishment? (Scott)

To Scott:

**_Wanna Hang out?_**

To Stiles:

**_Sure I just gotta get passed Isaac. ;)_**

From Stiles:

**_Me too, ol' Sourwolf got me on lockdown. ;(_**

To Stiles:

**_I'm gonna go through my window met me at the Shake'm Way_**. (Milkshake Place)

From Stiles:

**_Alright I'll met you there...hopefully :P_**

To Stiles:

**_Txt me when you made it out safely_**

From Stiles:

**_KK see ya_**

Okay Mission: Get Out the House Alive was a go. I sniffed my room and caught that Isaac was in the bathroom. 'Good' I thought, I left on note on my nightstand saying I was going somewhere so he wouldn't think that I got captured or something. I grabbed my black gym shorts and grey hoodie, and jumped out my window. Hanging on the ledge so I could close it. I made my way over the fence and jog down the I got half way down the third block, my phone vibrated in my pocket, I tapped the home button to see it was from Stiles.

To Scott:

**_Dude I actually got out and he didn't even notice. :D_**

To Stiles:

**_YEAAA so did I, he was taking a shower. :p_**

**_To Scott:_**

**_Surprised you didn't join and then escape. :p_**

**_To Stiles:_**

**_Ohh yea what was Derek doing._**

**_From Stiles:_**

**_..._**

**_To Stiles:_**

**_EXACTLY...so haha :D_**

**_To Scott:_**

**_Whtever where r u_**

**_To Stiles:_**

**_One Block away.. Where r u_**

**_To Scott:_**

**_One Block away 2_**

**_To Stiles:_**

**_Okay_**

When I got there, I saw Stiles coming down the sidewalk. "Hey Stiles, over here" I called waving.

"Heya Scott" He said when he got closer.

We both walked into to restaurant and sat down on the far side wall. "So how did you escape Derek, Stiles." I said leaning over the table staring at him .

"Ummm nothing he was just you know watching TV." He said blushing.

"Stiles I know your lying" I said in a singy-like voice.

"Okay I heard him masturbating in the shower, happy" I said as his crossed his arms.

"Very" I said smiling.

"Oh hey Scott, Stiles the usual I guess?" Sandy asked. (She's the waitress).

"Yeah." we said in unison. "Ok" She said then left back to the kitchen.

"Hey dude, would you rather pee at your wedding or not stop laughing at your grandmothers wedding." He asked.

"Umm, thats a hard on...mhh...I think I rather pee at me wedding...oh my god I cant believe I just said that." I answered feeling heat rush up into m cheeks just thinking about the embarrassment. "Ok my turn" I said.

"Shoot" He said leaning up a bit.

"Would you rather go without showering for a month or no sex for a month." I said

"Wow ok. Well I could go without a shower but then again I'll stink during sex, and If I go without sex I'll have to touch myself like 7 times a day." He said muttering to himself. "I choose no shower." He said with confidence.

"Dude really you probably won't get sex because of your ball sweat." I said trying not to think of me and Isaac having that situation.

"Oh ok then no sex." He said as realization just dawned on him.

"Ok here are y'all milkshakes, Oreo Cookie Crumble for Scott here and Stiles's M&M, Resses, Oreo, Snickers milkshake." She said laughing at Stiles choice of flavors.

"Hey its better than it sound." He says defensively.

After a couple of hours of laughing and milkshakes we were so "Ice Cream Wasted" it wasn't funny. But hey it was still funny.

"Scott!" somebody said me Stiles looked at each other before I saw no other than Isaac.

"Stiles!" somebody else said and Stiles eyes fixed on who else but Derek.

"Hey you guys made it." Stiles said leaning against the wall of the booth.

"Isaac just in time." I said and patted the seat next to mine.

"Scott, lets go home." He said and grabbed my arm.

"But why.." I whined.

"Because your Ice Cream Wasted again.

"Stiles come on we're all going back to my place." He said to all of us.

"It looks like were going to Derek's House" Isaac sighed and carried me out the doors,

** Line Break **

We arrived at Derek's Loft before me and Stiles were both thrown on the bed.

"Ok you guys now your in big trouble so were going to save the lecture and go straight into the embassment." Isaac said looking at Derek to see if he got it right.

"Yea and as for punishment you guy will have to sing in front of the whole pack including Peter." Derek said and a smile pulled at his lips.

"Wait we have to sing." We bot said sobering up now.]

"Yeah you guys always got out of it before but know we got you." Derek said grinning.

Line Break

"Ok guys right here." Lydia said as she pointed to where the should sit.

"Are we really doing this Scott, they'll know are secret." He whispered low enough for only mr to hear.

"To late now buddy." I said as I gripped his hand causing both our mates to growl a little bit. but we didn't care.

"What song are we singing." I asked feeling a little curios.

"Well while you to were getting the rundown on thing we all but songs into Scott's hat and which ever one I pull you have to sing." She said matter-o-factly.

B the look of it both of us were hoping it wasn't a girl song 'cause that will just make us even more embarrassed than we already were.

"Alright it is." Lydia started unfolding the paper,"Since U Been Gone by: Kelly Clarkson.

Stiles gave Scott an all knowing glance as they both knew this was their favorite song to sing when there are alone.

Lydia went to YouTube on her phone and Started playing. Stiles and I took a deep breath before it played and when opened our mouths everyone gasped..

**_(Scott) (_****Stiles) (****_Both)_**

**_Here's the thing we started out friends_**

**_It was cool but it was all pretend_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Since U Been Gone_**

**You dedicated you took the time**

**Wasn't long till I called you mine**

**Yeah Yeah**

**Since U Been Gone**

**_And all you'd ever hear me say_**

**_Is how I pictured me with you_**

**_That's all you'd ever hear me say_**

**_But Since U Been Gone_**

**_I can breathe for the first time_**

**_I'm so moving on_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Thanks to you_**

**_Now I get_**

**_What I want_**

**_Since U Been Gone_**

**_How can I put it? You put me on_**

**_I even fell for that stupid love song_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Since U Been Gone_**

**How come I'd never hear you say**

**I just wanna be with you**

**I guess you never felt that way**

**_But Since U Been Gone_**

**_I can breathe for the first time_**

**_I'm so moving on_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Thanks to you_**

**_Now I get (I get) what I want_**

**_Since U Been Gone_**

**_You had your chance you blew it_**

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_**

**_Again and again and again and again_**

**_Since U Been Gone_**

**_I can breathe for the first time_**

**_I'm so moving on_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_**

**_Now I get, I get what I want_**

**_I can breathe for the first time_**

**_I'm so moving on_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_**

**_Now I get (I get)_**

**_You should know (you should know)_**

**_That I get, I get what I want_**

**_Since U Been Gone_**

**_Since U Been Gone_**

**_Since U Been Gone_**

When we finished everyone looked shocked and amazed. Me and Stiles High Five other, and walked out like when owned the take s**t.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. I NEED YOUR HELP

**_Author's Note_**

**_Ok guys I still have lots and lots of idea but I wanna hear what you think I should write about. You can give me an idea from K+ M. Okay I hope to hear your ideas._**

** PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. First Time Fail

Chapter 4: First Time Fail... (Isaac)

"Hey Isaac wanna come watch a movie with me." Scott asked as he was coming out of the garage.

"Sure thing babe, I'll be there in a sec." I said coming out of the kitchen.

We both sat on the couch with him cuddle against my side."So scott what are we watching?" I asked as I realized that he didn't even get up to put the movie in.

"Oh last night I was watching a movie called Major Cock Blocker it reminder me of are first time." He said grinning.

"Really how so?" I asked confused.

"Because in the movie these two people get a home for Christmas. And every time there about to have sex his mother or somebody always comes in and at one point somebody came through a window because there door was locked."He said laughing.

"Ohh I see know." I said remembering all those times me and Scott got interrupted. One though stood out the most me and Scott we did it we actually did it but...

_FLASHBACK _

_Me and Scott came home from Derek's pack meeting,but we just left early because Derek couldn't keep his hands off of Stiles not that we mind, but I did and I got Scott out of there. When we walked in I was surprise to see that wasn't home._

_"Hey Scott your mom at hospital ?" I asked going up the stairs behind him._

_"Yea I think so, I'm not sure though." He said jumping on his bed, I laid down beside him traced the out line of his t-shirt designs while humming She Wolf by:Shakira._

_"What are you doing?"He asked smiling._

_"Nothing" I said kissing his nose and laughed._

_He laughed and kissed me which I wasn't no time returning the favor. As the kiss depended a more serious demeanor took over the room but yet had lust trapped in moaned in my mouth as he put his hand under my shirt. I leaned up and took my shirt off and I couldn't miss the way he was staring at my chest._

_"Like what you see?" I asked using the most cheesiest line in the book, but hey it worked._

_"Like it I love it" He said pulling me back down. I flipped us so he was on top straddling me._

_"Your turn." I said leaning and pulled his shirt over his head. 'Wow' I thought,'He's hot."_

_"I bet from the way your looking, you think I'm hot don't you." He said chuckling._

_"Shut up" I muttered as I turned us back over. I started kissing down he neck leaving bite marks and kisses, until I found his really sensitive part in between his collarbone and shoulder. I bit into it and he screamed in between pain and pleasure. I moved down his chest and took his nipple into my mouth he buck his hips into my groin which made me groan as I moved further down his torso. I stuck my tongue in his belly button to see what he'll do and his started laughing, I guess it tickles. I traced the waist band of his boxers and looked up. He nodded and I slowly pulled down his pants until they were completely off. I stared at the huge bulge in his boxers, I crawled back up a pushed my pants down till they were hanging off the bed. He moaned as I moved my hips so our cocks were touch through this annoying fabric. _

_"Oh my god I can't stand it any more, I need you." He said ripping off my boxers. I hissed as the cool air rush through my 9 in cock._

_"Your is big." He said looking down. I chuckled and pulled his down._

_"Your's too" I said stroking it._

_"Oh my god" He moaned as he started bucking his hips into my hand,'So this is how it feels to be and fucked, uh not bad' I thought as I got closer to. 'I wonder what it taste like.' I took one long lick from the base o the tip and put the whole thing in my mouth, 'He taste like apple cinnamon, that a weird yet hypnotic taste'. I took him deeper into my mouth until I was completely deer throating him._

_"Ohh Isaac...faster...ohhh god...oh Isaac" He moaned after a while I couldn't understand what he was saying. hen I did something I didn't even know how I did it , but I stuck on of my fingers up Scott's ass and started moving it in and out, you know since he wasn't complaining about it. _

_"Oh Isaac harder...do it harder." He said breathlessly as he started moving on my finger. Well why not put another one in hey. "Isaac...so close...I..I can't." He said shaking his head. When I didn't stop sucking he came into my mouth which tasted like Ice Cream I lick it all up and took my fingers out his ass. Grinning as he groaned in disappointed,_

_"Are you sure you want this?" I asked positioning myself to his entrance._

_"Yes more than anything." I kissed him deeply as I started to move inside of him._

_He cringed in pain when I was about halfway in._

_"Sorry this is gonna hurt a little." I said breaking the kiss. I when I was all the way in I gave him a chance to adjust to me. He started moving a little bit and I took it as a hint._

_I groaned at how tight and warm it was, I was going slow still so I didn't hurt him._

_"Isaac go faster." He said looking into my eyes. I started going faster and faster 'till he was moaning and saying my name._

_"I so..close " He said for the second time tonight._

_"Me too" I grunted out._

_And right before either of us came..."Scott and Isaac is anything wrong I heard screaming." She said as she opened the door to find her son and his boyfriend has sex. We all were still frozen until I broke the silence with saying,_

_"Hi ."I said waving and she waved back._

_She turned around and called over her shoulder, "I hope you boys used protection._

_When she shut he door I quickly pounded into Scott's ass and came with him as he came on our chest._

_"Dude?"I said. Turing over to look at him._

_"I know" He said._

_"Major Cock Blocker" We both said at the same time._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_"You just had the same flashback?" He asked looking at me._

_"Yeah..."I answered._

_Then we both laughed._

_ PLEASE REVIEW _


	5. Th Awkward Moment

Chapter 5:The Awkward Moment...(Stiles)

"Okay everyone, I don't know why you are all here, but you are so lets play a game."I said laying down in between Scott and Derek in the circle.

"Oh god" (Jackson)

"Really?" (Boyd)

"I wouldn't mind"(Allison)

"Does it involve pain?"(Isaac)

"Is the game fun?"(Derek)

"What's the game called?"(Erika)

"What time is it?"(Danny)

"Is it a hard game or and easy game?"(Aiden)

"I'm hungry."(Ethan)

"I'm gonna record this."(Lydia)

"I think I know what the game is."(Scott)

"Thank you Isaac, Derek, Erika, Aiden, and Scott for you good feedback." I said with sarcastic voice.

"But Scott knows cause we play it every day by text, so Scott what is it." I said looking at Scott.

"The game is called Awkward Moment, this game is played by a group of player who have to say what is a Awkward Moment for example,"He said in his game show voice know looking at me to complete some of the rest.

"Yes Scott for example...Th Awkward Moment when you have meltdown and you don't know why or,"I said gesturing back to Scott who said,

"Or the awkward moment when your singing along to the radio and the artist gets the words wrong, so those are some examples now you can switch it like the funny moment or scary moment or just the Moment. Alright lets..Play" ME and Scott said at the same time.

**_The Games Begin_**

**_"_**Okay were going to start with Isaac and go clockwise." I said.

"You mean counter clock wise." Lydia said.

"What?" I asked.

"You said clockwise but since your starting from Isaac then its counter clockwise."She said.

"Yea yea whatever counter clock wise, lets start." I said with me and Scott lying on our stomachs.

"Umm the awkward moment when your washing your hands and your sleeve starts falling."He said. "Yess" we all said in unison except for Derek of course.

"The Awkward moment when you realized that your chewing on someone else's pen."Ethan said. I looked at Scott who was turned the other way and scratching his neck. I started laughing at him and soon everybody else followed.

" The awkward moment when you say a joke in your and its funny but when you say it nobody gets it." Danny said, we nodded our heads understanding.

"The moment when your at someones house and you gotta take a dump like badly."Aiden said again followed by a chorus of yeses.

"The scary moment when your at somebody's house and the toilet starts to rise."Boyd said. Most of us laughed and nodded our heads.

"The moment when you watch a scary movie and realized that you left your door unlocked." Jackson said. Scott and I shared this look as that night came back to us.

"The awkward moment when you wave back at someone who isn't waving back at you."Allison said. "Oh my god I hate when that happens I feel so stupid." The twins said at the same time, we all started laughing at them and when we calmed down it was Lydia's Turn.

"Umm let me think...ok the awkward moment when your at the cash register and realized that you left you'll wallet at home."She said angrily. We all took two steps back not wanting to get close.

"Okay.."Erika said slowly,"The awkward moment when dancing around crazily to music inside your room when you just notice that your window and door are wide open. Scott and I both looked at are mates and they just turned away from us.

"Ok the moment when your running in the forest and suddenly and tree branch in the place you breath." Derek said and all us boys covered are crotches and "owww."

"Ok me and Scott are going to say are together because we always have,"I said,

"and we always do." Scott finished.

"Ok the awkward moment when your having the bested sex in the world, when you parent walks in on you in your most pleasurable state." We both said.

"Oh my goddness yes." Derek and Isaac said at the same time. After we got all are laughs out I said,

"See wasn't this fun?" I asked. And yeses all around.

We should do stuff like this more often...

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. These isn't a sad movieNevermind

Chapter 6: This Movie isn't Sad...(Lydia)

"Lydia do you want to invite Scott and Stiles over." Allison asks.

"Why?" I say back.

"Because I wanna to see them cry." She answered now that made me put down my phone.

"Well well well Allison does have a bad side, whatcha got?"

"Well you know that Love movie that seems to make everybody cry." She asked.

"I Will Never Understand."

"Yea that one." She answered.

"You think that there gonna cry?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yea, I'm gonna text them." She said.

"Why not call?" I asked.

She blushed and said, "Because the last time I called one of them the we're getting banged."

"Which one?"

"Both." .I bursted out laughing.

_A little while later the doorbell ranged._

I went downstairs and opened the door and open the door to see Stiles holding a box of tissues.

"What's up with the tissues?" I asked Stiles when the came in.

"Allison said that we'll be watching a sad movie and we wanted to be prepared."He said.

"You guy no this movie isn't that sad right?" I asked sitting on the love seat.

"We don't know that." Scott said laying down on the couch while Stiles did the same.

"Uhh."

2 hours later_

We were all crying and couldn't stop. This movie is really sad. Then all of sudden my front door busted open reviling a Derek, an Isaac, and an Aiden looking around for us.

When the saw us crying they came over to us.

"What's wrong?" They all asked us.

"Movie." We said, before we started crying again.

"What about the movie?" Isaac asked.

"Sad." We said still crying.

"What movie is it?" Aiden asked.

We just pointed to the my Xbox 360 and Derek took it out.

"I Will Never Understand?" He asked.

"Oh, I heard that, that movie will make anybody cry." Isaac said.

"I doubt it." Derek snorted.

2 hours later_

"Oh my god, that is the most saddest movie, I have ever saw." Aiden said holding me.

"I know, the rumors were true." Isaac said with Scott siting on his lap.

"It was sad I guess." Everyone turned to see Derek's face.

"I'm not crying." He said but he let one tear fall.

"Yes you are." Stiles said.

"Shut up." He said.

"Awwww.." we all said.

PLEASE REVIEW (GIVE ME IDEAS)


	7. Our Secret Band isn't so Secret anymore

Teen Wolf Drabbles 7- Our Secret Band...(Scott)

Chapter 7- Secret Band...(ScottPOV)

"Hey you two gonna be okay while we're gone?" Derek asked for like the thousandth time.

"Yes." Stiles and I answered for the thousandth time.

"Alright remember what I said,-" He started.

"We know anything we do clean up, not buying anything on the internet or tv, no parties, and no leaving your house a mess." We both said, with an eye roll.

"Okay bye baby." Isaac said leaning down for a kiss.

"Bye." I said when we let go.

"Alright see ya, we'll be back in a day." Derek called.

"See ya." and with that he shut the door and we heard the sound of an engine turning on.

"Should we practice?" He asked.

"Hold on, I'm waiting 'till they get all the way down the street." I said listing 'till I couldn't here them no more.

"Yea lets go." I said jumping off the couch, heading towards the basement.

"What song should we play?" He asked.

"Hmmm...let's do 'Somewhere only we Know'." I called from the supple closet.

"Okay hand me my drum set." He called back.

I grabbed my keyboard and his drumset rolling it out. What I'm surprised that nobody saw this early, ehh doesn't matter right now.

"You got it tuned up." I asked plugging in my keyboard.

"Umm yea give me a sec." He said adjusting it into the right place.

"Test." I said, and we both played some random jingle and nodded our heads.

"Okay." And we started it up. (Scott sings the entire song, cause he made this song. Only in the fanfic not in real life okay.)

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

"I think that was pretty good. How 'bout you?"

"Yea really good, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Lemme think...Oh um um that one song, that I sing." He said trying to think of it.

"Secrets?" I asked.

"Yes, yea let's do that." He said jumping up.

"Okay hold on let me get my guitar." I said as I went back to the closet.

"Got it, lets play." I said, tuning it.

(Stiles sings these song for the same reason Scott sang his song.)

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Send it straight to gold_

_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away._

"Dude that was like, the best we ever played." I said turning around to high 5 him.

"Yea man, we never played that good." He said.

"Yea you two are amazing." Derek said.

"What the hell are you two doing here." We both said.

"Well, we couldn't be away from you that long." Isaac said moving closer.

"Oh yea?" I asked.

"Yea." He said closing the gap in between us.

"Your sexy when you play." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed and put my head in the crook of his neck. He just laughed.

"Now its not a Secret band." I said facing him.

"Its alright we won't tell nobody, right Derek." He said facing Derek.

"Oh yea right." He said drawing out the the end.

"Derek!" We all yelled.

PLEASE REVIEW (oh and the people who sent me Ideas don't worry I'm almost done with them probably be up around this afternoon our tonight.) :)


	8. Movie Night

Chapter 7-Movie Night...(thePOV's will alternate in these one.)

(Stiles POV)

"Scott you got the popcorn." I called from the living room.

"Yea just now melting the butter." He called back and second later I heard the sound of the microwave beeping.

"Yea bring that butter goodness over here." I joked as he came into the living room.

"So like what are we watching?" I asked as here turned on his Playstaion 4 with his controller.

"Whatever's on Netflix, I guess." He answered as he signed in and went to Netflix icon.

"Let's watch Avengers again." I shrugged why not, before he typed it in both of are phone went off.

"Hello" I answered and heard Scott do the same.

"Hey baby, we are you at." He asked, god I love it when he calls me that.

"At Scott's house we'e about to watch a movie." I answered.

"Alright, I'll be right over." He said and before I had a chance to protest he had already hung up. Same thing with Scott, because we both turned to look at each with the same look. We both nodded before shoving our face with popcorn before they could get here, we heard an engine turn off and we went faster 'till their was nothing but kennels and a greasy bowl. Just then the doorbell ranged we both looked at each other our mouths filled with popcorn chewed really fast and took a long sip of water before opening the door the two very amused wolves.

"Hey Derek." I said giving him a kiss. While I hear Scott do the same with Isaac.

"You guys ate all the popcorn before we came didn't you." Isaac said.

"Pshh what no of course not." Scott said.

"Yea I mean like, we'll never do that to our awesome, amazing boyfriends." I said.

"Yea never." Scott said, as we both made our way to couches.

Derek laid down and pull me on to him, while Scott got his controller and went back to Netflix I just relaxed into Derek as the movie began.

(Scott POV)

It was about halfway through the movie and I couldn't stay concentrated because Isaac's hands kept on running up and down my thighs and chest. I was about to go to the bathroom to deal with my 'problem', when Isaac pulled me back and said,

"Where, do you think your going?" He whispered in his british accent.

I shuddered a moan and said, "The bathroom." I whispered.

"Well come on love." He said again in that damn accent. He pulled me up and walked us up the stairs and into my room. The second I shut the door his mouth was on mine.

I moaned as he started going down pulling us toward the bed, us falling right in the middle.

"Isaac, we can't do this not right now." I said breathlessly.

"Of course we can," He said biting my ear,"Depending on how quiet you are." He whispered. "Can you be quiet Scott, knowing that your best friend and his boyfriend are downstairs, while your getting fucked right above him." He whispered again wasting no time taking of my shirt and shorts leaving me in my boxers. I leaned up up and pulled up his shirt and pulled down his pants.

"Somebody's been waiting." He said as he grinded his erection on mine making me arching my back giving him access to my neck. He left bit marks and kisses leaving me a wanting mess.

"Isaac." I moaned.

"Yes?" He said innocently.

"Please Isaac..please." I said grabbing onto the back of his neck coming up to kiss him.

"What was that love,"He said leaning over."I couldn't here ya."

"Stop fucking teasing me and just fuck me." I said arching my back so my dick can rub against his.

"As you wish." He said, as he pulled down my boxers. He didn't bother prepping me or anything just the way I like it. I covered my mouth with my hand so I could stop moaning so loud.

"Come on baby scream, I want hear you scream my name." He said moving my hands from my mouth pinning the behind my head, thrusting harder into me. I arched my back when he hit something that felt really good.

"Ah Isaac right there-Ahh." I moaned barely even saying words.

"Oh yea I'm about." He said his thrust coming a lot more frantic. Then he came, thats a feeling I'll never get use to. He fell down on chest still inside me, still slowly thrusting.

"That felt good." I said breathlessly.

"Oh yea that was definitely the best quick sex we had." He said trying catch his breath.

* * *

_Later on Downstairs (StilesPOV) (wink wink)_

"Oh Derek we shouldn't be doing this down here." I said between kisses.

"Yes we can, you just gotta stay quiet."He said pulling off my pants leaving me on the counter.

"But we gotta be fast 'cause they had ore time and you don't want them coming down here do you?" He asked, thrusting inside of me, wait when did I lose my boxers.

"No-ahh" I answered gripping on to his shoulders trying to hold myself up.

"Hmm." He said going faster and bitting my neck.

"Oh god." I moaned when he hit something inside of me.

"Hit right there again." I said biting on to his shoulder so I wouldn't scream too loud.

He hit again and again and again.

"Huh I'm coming." He said going faster and faster, till I felt it inside of me.

I shuddered a moan, I freakin love that feeling.

"Come on there getting dressed right now." He said pulling my boxers and shorts back on."

"Al-Alright" I said still trying to come back to reality. He picked me up and walked back into the living room a couple minutes before they came down.

"Hey sorry Isaac needed help with something." Scott said.

"Yea, I just put the bowl inside of the sink." I said we both turned to each other, and I mouthed "Best Movie Night Ever",

and he mouthed back. "They should come over more often." and I nodded my head in agreement.

"You to do know that the movie has been over for like 10 minutes know." Derek said.

"Yea we should get going." Isaac said as they both got up.

"No" Scott and I said pulling them back down.

"You can stay the night." We both said.

(PLEASE REVIEW, oh and don't worry I'm going put a little more Scissac in there, but the next chapter is going to be more of a Sterek. ^_-)


	9. LAZY DAY

Teen Wolf Drabbles 8- Lazy Day...(Erika)

"Uhhh I don't wanna get up." I said as I heard Derek call us from downstairs, by the sound of it nobody else wanted to get up either. Then I got an idea, I reached over to my phone and texted Isaac,

To Isaac:

**_Lazy Day! :D Pass it On._**

IsaacPOV...

I heard Derek call us but I really didn't want to get out of bed, then a couple minutes later my was phone buzzing and laughed as I read it.

To Scott:

**_Erika called LAZY DAY :D Pass it on lol ._**

ScottPOV...

Derek called us from downstairs and I acted like I didn't hear him and put my pillow over my head. Then my phone starting vibrating so I grabbed of my nightstand and smiled.

To Boyd:

**_ERIKA called LAZE DAY! Pass it on.. :P_**

Boyd POV...

Derek called us down a second time, but I still didn't have the energy to walk after last night's exercises, then my phone went off. I reached underneath my pillow and read the text, 'only Erika' I thought.

To Lydia:

**_Erika Called LAZY DaY...PASS IT ON. _**

LydiaPOV

I woke up to the sound of Derek's voice yelling for us to come downstairs. I sat up and laid right back down, my head hurt from last night when Derek's loser self wanted me to dive deeper into my mind to find something. My phone started vibrating on the charger and I look over it and smirked.

To Stiles:

**_ErIKa Called LAZIE DAY...PAss it on ^_^._**

StilesPOV

My entire body was sore and to make it worse my boyfriend was downstairs yelling for everybody to get up. Ah no, not today sourwolf. I turned over when my phone buzzed so I turned back over. I read it and mouthed yes as I fist pumped the air.

To:Erika

**_I'm The last one I think so it's been passed. and Thnx I'm not sure if I can walk :S. Send_**

ErikaPOV

I smirked as I read Stiles text. Yes I turned on my TV and it seemed like all of us were online so put my headphones on and heard everybody thank me.

"Your welcome, no lets play." I said into the mic. We played for about 5 minutes when I heard Derek coming up the stairs. He went int everyone's rooms and dragged us out with up gripping onto anything we can get our hands on. After about 30 minutes of trying to get all of us downstairs, he finally got us all sitted down.

"Alright guys, now that you are down here." I said, and all of us groaned. He just ignored us and continued."I wanted to give you guys a day off, like a lazy day." He said.

All of us stared at him like we were going to kill him which we were. We all got up a jumped on him.

"THIS WAS OUR LAZY DAY!" We all shouted. God didn't he get the text...

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. What Do You Want From McDonalds

Chapter 10- What Do You Want From McDonalds...(Derek)

"Okay guys I'm heading out do you want anything." I called.

"Number 1" (Scott)

"Number 6" (Erika)

"Number 10" (Stiles)

"Number 1" (Lydia)

"Number 4"(Isaac)

"Number 12"(Boyd)

They all called from downstairs"From where." I called back, they all groaned.

"McDonalds" They all said.

" Umm okay, wait can you guys say that again then." I said grabbing a pen and a paper towel before the start telling me. They groaned again and yelled out,

"Number 1" (Scott)

"Number 6" (Erika)

"Number 100" (Stiles)

"Number 1" (Lydia)

"Number 4" (Isaac)

"Number 12" (Boyd)

"Okay- wait Stiles." I called just realizing what he said.

"Yes Der Bear." He called back.

"There's no such thing as a number 100." I said grabbing my wallet.

"You do the math a figure out what I want, you should know, you are my boyfriend." He said followed by a chorus of 'owwws'.

"Says the on who loves to bottom." I called back, follow by 'ohh he told you' and

"Says to one who comes 5 minutes into it." He said back.

"Says to one who likes to fuck."

"Says the one how likes to suck."

"Says the who likes my stick."

"Says the who like to lick."He said back.

"Oh my god that was so good." Erika said.

"I'm out of here." I called.

Line Break_

"Hello sir may I take your order."

"Umm yes can I get two number ones, medium with sweet teas, number six medium with sweet tea, a number 4 and 12 both medium with a sprite, and a number 10, medium with a coke." I said.

"Alrighty then that'll be 34.68 at the next window." Uhh were do I even get the money to do this every night, I sighed and reach into my pocket and grabbed my wallet.

"Thank you and have a nice day." Yea right.

I was driving back home in the most uncomfortably position ever made, one hand was on the steering wheel, the other one guarding the drinks. One foot one the gas having to go back and forth to brake, my other food was guarding the food. God this is uncomfortable, they are so going to get it inside of training tomorrow.

I arrived home about 10 minutes later by the I was practically stuck, lucky enough my pack came and will at least try no help me. Not.

"Hey Derek." Boyd said reaching over me and grabbing some of the food."

"Yea thanks Der Bear." Stiles said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks man." Scott said opening the other door and grabbing the drink contains.

"Guys can't you see the uncomfortable position Derek in, what wrong with you guys." Lydia said.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Where are your phones to take a picture of this." She said, and every ounce of respect I had for her just vanished.

They all agreed and took pictures from the sidewalk.

"I hate you guys." I said.

"YOU LOVE US." The all said. I just groaned and realized that I didn't get anything for me...

PLEASE REVIEW ( next chapter.) ^_-


	11. Random Questions

OKAY I know I havent updaed in a long time but I'm updating a selections of my stories today. So yea Enjoy

Teen Wolf Drabbles 15.

Random Questions...StilesPOV

We were all just sitting in the living room doing nothing, but staring at the celling.

"I'm bored." Erika whined.

"We all are." Scott said.

"Let's play a game." Isaac suggested.

"Good Idea." I said. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Well." Lydia said.

"Well what." Isaac asked.

"What game did you want to play." She said looking at him like he was dumb.

"Oh umm I didn't really think of that."

"Really?" Boyd said.

"Well lets play random questions." I said sitting up.

"Whats that?" Erika asked.

"Well the title kinda of explains it." Scott rolling his eyes.

"Okay me first." Lydia said thinking.

"Okay got it, If a doctor had a heart attack during a surgery, will they perform on the doctor or the patient?" She asked.

"I do not know."I said thinking about.

"Well it's my turn." Isaac said shyly. "How was the hug invented?"

"It must have been really awkward." Boyd said. "If a missing person sees their picture on a milk cartoon that offers a reward, would they get the money?"

"I think so." I said. "If a mute child swears, does his mother make him wash his hands with soap." I asked.

"Most likely." Scott said." If a person dies and springs back to life, do they get they money back for the coffin?' He asked.

"Well apparently I didn't." Peter said walking in with a very annoyed looking Derek behind him" Didn't even get a funeral." He said looking at Derek, who just walked over to me ad dragged me upstairs.

"The game is paused." I yelled before he shut the door and threw me on the bed.

"Well I take it the trip didn't go so well." I said laying on top him.

"No the trip went well, but my uncle made it worse by being more annoying then you are." He said smirking.

"Hey." I said leaning up, to have him pull me back down and give me a passionate kiss.

"But you always pay up for it."

"Hey could I get pregnant?" I asked looking at him.

"That's for another day." He said closing his eyes.

"I love you." I said rolling back off of him.

"Love you too."


End file.
